This invention relates to solid emollient-moisturizer compositions, and in particular relates to compositions wherein an emollient-moisturizer is entrapped in the lattice of a cross-linked polymer during in situ polymerization of the monomers forming the polymer lattice.
The art is replete with attempts to render functional materials such as emollient-moisturizers amenable to release on demand through encapsulation. Encapsulation confines materials in discrete units or capsules as the result of coating particles of the material with an encapsulant. The coating wall or encapsulating material used in encapsulation includes natural or synthetic polymers which permit release of the functional material by fracture, degradation or diffusion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel form of entrappment of the functional material which does not encapsulate the functional material.
This invention provides a unique combination of polymers and functional materials, which results in compositions wherein the functional materials rather than being encapsulated by coating materials are dispensed throughout and entrapped within a polymeric lattice. These compositions are useful for incorporating a variety of functional materials, particularly emollients and moisturizers, into a variety of products such as cosmetics and healthcare products. Furthermore, the amount of functional materials which can be entrapped in the lattice are much higher than heretofore achievable by encapsulation.